fandom_of_aikatsufandomcom-20200214-history
Aikatsu my princess!
Aikatsu My princess! (アイカツ！マイプリンセス！) Aikatsu my princess! (アイカツ！マイプリンセス！) is a new aikatsu series made by Juri Ran. Plot Himono You is a homeschooled girl who has always been interested in princesses and idols. When she learns that a new school that is accepting applications for a school with princess idols, she goes and signs up, dragging her best friend with her. Characters Himono You- The main character of Aikatsu my princess!. She is a carefree, happy girl that isnt afraid to try something new. She likes to read and style hair. Tanaka Reita- Himono's best friend. She was dragged along with Himono to try out for the academy. She is a strict and very shy girl that likes to keep to herself. She likes to write stories and play on the computer. Sana Ino- She bumps into Tanaka and Himono whlie going to try out for auditions. She is very quiet and is a huge scaredy cat. She likes to draw and eat cake. Elita Kouroi- She is the principal of the academy. She's usually quiet and doesn't say much. She is usually found in her office, talking to her husband, Keita. Keita Kouroi- He is the security and class instructor. He is very calm and likes to sew. Dolly Seka- She is a brat that always sneaks in from her house to the academy. She usually will write in spray paint on the walls "Dolly is the best princess!!". Academy The name of the academy is prin academy. The academy has two stories, including a balcony. The dorms are on the second floor. There are about 30 dorms. On the first floor, there are the classes and the cafeteria. Behind the building is a huge garden that everyone takes turns tending to it. There is a brick pathway to the school. Inside the brick pathway are signatures from previous princesses. The building is a light brown with an arch in front of the door. Classes Beauty- This class teaches the girls how to do their makeup and their hair in a proper and elegant way. Clothing- This class teaches the girls how to sew and how to coordinate a perfect dress. Manners- This class teaches about manners around elders, while eating, etc. Grace- This class teaches about how to walk without staggering in hugh heels, and how to keep a perfect posture. Greetings- This class teaches about the correct greetings for every situation. Cooking- This class is an optional class that teaches about cooking fancy dishes for parties and the like. Performing For performing, each student is given a task from any of the classes and they must prepare a song and dance proving how much they have learned. Cooking class does not give out performances, you are just told to make a certain dish. Appeals Grace appeals happen when you reach a certain point of grace. When you get a Grace Appeal, your outfit changes and your rating doubles. The grace appeals are very hard to reach so you would have to be doing your best to achieve one. There are also Elegant appeals which occur when you are enjoying performing. They are easier to obtain, so they are more common than grace appeals. Brands Hello flower- A cute type brand that has a frill motif and flowers. This is Tanaka Reita's brand. Sea girl- A sexy type brand that has beachy themes and lots of blues and tans and greens. This is Himono You's brand. Skipping Stone- A pop type brand that has sunset and blue colored clothes. This is Sana Ino's brand. The brands make dresses only, because they are princess oriented.